The long term goal of this research is to add to knowledge guiding protocol development for nursing care and identification of high risk interventional cardiology patients. The purpose of this prospective, descriptive, correlational study is to determine the relative contributions of the variables: age, gender, body mass index, history of hypertension, diabetes mellitus, peripheral vascular disease, anticoagulation, procedural type, time in bed (TIB), and mean systolic blood pressure in predicting vascular access site complications post percutaneous diagnostic cardiac catheterization (CC) and coronary intervention (PCI). Complications in this study are: hematoma, bleeding, arteriovenous fistula, pseudoaneurysm, retroperitoneal bleed, and vascular occlusion. The significance of this study lies in: (1) the population undergoing CC and PCI is large. More than 2,432,000 patients underwent these procedures in the US in 1999, and a goal of Healthy People 2010 is to increase by 20% the patients receiving artery opening therapy within one hour of symptoms. A conservative estimate of 3% vascular complications in nearly three million procedures would mean that almost 90,000 patients are affected annually. (2) Care of these patients is the responsibility of nurses. Decisions regarding TIB and control of blood pressure during sheath removal are made by nurses. Knowledge guiding nursing protocols for care post CC and PCI has not been evidence based.